Various types of door access/door control systems are known. Some of them incorporate a card reader by which a person seeking access can provide an authorization credential.
Installers of such systems need not only to electrically couple the card reader to the door and to associated circuits and components in the door but also need to interconnect with frame side control systems.
It would be desirable to be able to provide to installers a door access control product which minimizes installation work and effort. It would also be desirable if such product could be used with a variety of different doors, door hardware and associated access control systems with a minimum of reconfiguration needed to take into account different environments.